


90 C

by shakeskp



Category: DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Dick Grayson n'a pas le sens de l'espace personnel, Gen, boobies !, n'importe quoi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-26
Updated: 2012-02-26
Packaged: 2017-11-02 03:53:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shakeskp/pseuds/shakeskp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Méfiez-vous du chocolat, il pourrait ne pas vous donner une poitrine d'acrobate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	90 C

**Author's Note:**

> _Prompt :_ Donne-moi ce chocolat ! de [](http://tipitina.livejournal.com/profile)[**tipitina**](http://tipitina.livejournal.com/) pour [](http://marathon-prompt.livejournal.com/profile)[**marathon_prompt**](http://marathon-prompt.livejournal.com/) spécial Au Féminin  
>  _Avertissements :_ Beaucoup (trop) de seins, crack, Dick, n'importe quoi.

  


« Ça n’a aucun sens, déclara Dick.  
— Pour une fois je suis parfaitement d’accord avec toi, Grayson. »  
Damian évitait soigneusement de le regarder. En d’autres circonstances, Dick se serait moqué de lui avec plaisir, mais il était trop occupé à observer la paire de seins qui avait poussé sans prévenir sur son torse.  
La transformation de son pénis en sexe féminin ne l’avait troublé que le temps des quelques secondes de choc, mais ces seins…  
« Ils sont beaucoup, beaucoup trop gros ! »  
Mortifié, Damian gonfla les joues.  
« Je ne crois vraiment, vraiment pas que le problème soit là, Grayson ! »  
Dick se retourna, une main sur les hanches, l’autre désignant la poitrine offensante.  
« Ça, ce n’est pas le bonnet d’un acrobate ! C’est celui de quelqu’un qui n’a pas à tourbillonner dans les airs ! Tu imagines tout le travail de rééquilibre ? C’est une belle poitrine, accorda-t-il en saisissant les deux seins d’un air approbateur, et sur quelqu’un d’autre je l’apprécierais tout à fait mais…  
— GRAY-SON.  
— … si j’étais une fille, ce ne serait certainement pas la mienne. »  
Damian poussa un cri inintelligible. Tim les rejoignit à cet instant, quelques feuilles de papier à la main. Il haussa un sourcil, puis commença :  
« D’après les résultats…  
— Tu vois, ça c’est une bonne petite poitrine d’acrobate ! »  
Tim manqua lâcher son rapport lorsque Dick le saisit par les épaules.  
« Musclée, haute et qui dépasse à peine !  
— DICK.  
— Ne rougis pas, tu devrais en être fier ! »  
Tim s’écarta précipitamment.  
« Je disais ! » Il se racla la gorge. « Ce sont les chocolats, ils sont enchantés.  
— HA ! s’exclama Damian. Je savais qu’il ne fallait pas en manger.  
— Tu n’aimes pas le chocolat, ce qui doit violer l’un des articles de la Constitution, pas de quoi s’en vanter », rétorqua Dick avant de dire à Tim : « Mais on les a testés avant de les goûter, _Bruce_ les a testés, et comment et pourquoi Clark aurait enchanté des chocolats ?  
— Il faudrait savoir d’où il les tient…  
— Père n’aime pas le chocolat », rappela Damian avec obstination.  
Dick lui accorda à nouveau son attention.  
« Il fait semblant, tout le monde sait qu’il attend d’être tout seul pour piller le pla… Tim, où sont les chocolats et quelqu’un a-t-il prévenu Bruce ? »  
Tim écarquilla les yeux.

¤

« C’est vraiment Bruce qui avait la plus belle poitrine, soupira Dick d’un ton de regret. Le bonnet parfait, suffisant pour un décolleté sexy mais pas assez pour le gêner au combat, fermes et parfaitement ronds… »  
Pendu au plafond par les poignets, Jason cessa de se tortiller dans tous les sens et poussa une longue plainte déchirante.  
« Je suis désolé, je te présente mes plus plates excuses, je ne shooterai plus jamais de criminels sans te demander la permission avant, Dick, boucle-la, par pitié, je viendrai déjeuner au manoir dimanche, juré… !  
— Je suis sûr qu’Alfred aussi aurait eu des seins magnifiques, peut-être en poire…  
— AAAAAAAAAAAAARGH. »

(fin)


End file.
